The Rogue Alchemist
by DreamSprite
Summary: Riza is kidnapped by Rogue Alchemist and Roy has to follow the clues to find her. RoyXRiza please read and review! (Complete)
1. The Kidnaping

I don't own FMA (wish I did but I don't)

Summary: Riza is kidnapped by rogue alchemist, Roy has to save her.

Ch.1

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk looking over some paper work. Her uniform was crisp and clean, her gun was loaded and at her side and there wasn't a hair out of place.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk signing papers Riza had left on his desk earlier. He looked up briefly and snuck a glance at his Lieutenant. He loved the way her hair shined in the light and how her uniform fit her perfectly. He paused momentarily to look at her a few more seconds. He heard a coughing sound and when he looked up he saw Maes smirking at him. He quickly looked down and tried to concentrate on his work but his mind was still drifting towards Riza.

In the distance Riza heard what sounded to her like thunder. She looked out the window o see if it looked like rain but the sky was clear. Looking out the window she searched of the cause of the sound. She spotted it soon after.

"Sir! I think you should see this!"

Every one gathered around the window to see what was happening.

Outside as the cloud of smoke began to clear three figures emerged. They stood side by side and glowing Alchemist circles could be seen tattooed on their arms. They were all dressed in black pants, black boots and they wore different colored tops. Two appeared to be men, their shirts were blue and gray. The last looked to be a woman, her top was sleeveless and green. The man in the gray brought his hands together then spread them apart, as his hands moved the metal fence twisted and bent leaving a large hole big enough for the three to walk through.

The Woman pressed her hands to the ground. The earth cracked and roots emerged from the ground, they were large enough for the two others to stand on and the roots carried the men quickly towards the building. The man dressed in blue clapped his hands together and as he did so a strong gust of wind rattled the windows. He clapped again and the windows shattered. Roy has grabbed Riza and spun around with his back facing the window to protect her.

The Roots had stopped growing and the two men now stood just outside the now broken window.

"Leave my office or you will regret it!"

Roy yelled at them as he stood in front of Riza, Maes and Havoc his gloves were on and he looked pissed.

The man in the gray smirked.

"So, you're the great Flame?"

Roy snapped his fingers and sent a stream of fire at the men. As the dust cleared it became clear the attack had no effect. Gunshots were fired from the outside and while the men were preoccupied Roy and Armstrong tackled them. They landed on the ground with a thud. They rolled a ways and then continued fighting.

Roy took the man in the blue, Armstrong was fighting with the man in the gray and the woman was dealing with the military men and women that had gathered to defend their headquarters.

Riza and a few other stood at the broken window shooting at the attackers. Suddenly Riza felt a sharp pain in her neck and when she reached to the spot she pulled out a dart. Her vision began to blur and she fell to the floor unconscious, a vine wrapped around Riza's waist and pulled her unconscious body out the window.

Roy saw Riza fall out of the corner of his eye and he was now fighting to get to her. He sent a large stream of fire towards the man in blue and it had him on the ground. He started to run towards Riza and had almost reached her when some vines grabbed his legs and bound them together. He hit the ground hard and to save time he to burn them away, seconds later he was back on his feet chasing after Riza.

Roy was trying to reach Riza but the man in blue was sending strong winds at him forcing him back and the man in the gray was sending metal flying at them from every direction. The winds stopped flowing and he got within ten yards of her when a huge explosion blew him and Armstrong off their feet and they landed several yards back.

When the dust cleared Riza was gone and a letter lying on the ground next to some scorch marks.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

AN: what do you think? Please review.


	2. The Rogue Alchemist revealed

If I owned Full Metal Alchemist would I be writing fan fiction?

Ch.2

Riza slowly opened her eyes. Her hands were bound and she was lying on the cold floor of what looked to be a cell. She silently looked for her gun but the holster was empty, so was the one at her ankle and the one strapped to her back. She pulled at the ropes binding her wrists. They began to loosen up when the man in the blue shirt appeared on the other side of the bars.

Up close Riza could make out his face. It was stern looking and almost scary, his eyes were a strange shade of orange and she tried to remember where she had seen eyes like those before. A scar by his left eyes ran half way down his cheek, his hair was light brown and he had it tied back in a ponytail. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"So you're finally awake?"

Behind him the man in the gray shirt appeared. His eyes were also that strange orange color and his hair was a little darker then the first man and he had it cut short. His face looked young and sad.

"Who are you and why have you taken me!"

Riza pushed herself up in a sitting position against the wall, her eyes blazed with anger.

"We my dear are the Rogue Alchemist. My name is Nicolas or Tornado, the man in the gray is Matt or Steel."

The woman appeared. Next to Matt, she had long black hair and a young face and her eyes like the others were orange. Around her neck was a black chocker with a flower hanging in the middle.

"And she is Lilly, the Earth Sister."

"That answers my first question, now how about the second?"

"You're bait, for Mustang."

Lilly leaned against Matt. Her lips curled into a menacing smile.

"How long do you think it will take them to find us dear brother?"

Matt smirked at Riza's scowl.

"Not long, if they follow the clues."

The Rogue Alchemist laughed and the group left

BACK AT THE HEADQUARTERS

Roy sat at his desk with the letter in front of him. Maes and all the others were also there.

"So what do we do sir?"

Havoc said breaking the silence.

"We go after them that's what."

Roy looked at the letter again and ran the lines through his head once more.

_To the Flame Alchemist._

_We are the Rogue Alchemists We have taken Hawkeye for reasons that are our own as well as all enemies of the State Alchemist. If you wish to see her again you might find some useful documents in the library pertaining to a certain rebellion, You should know what we speak of as you were there and although he didn't partake in the killing he still witnessed the destruction of our homes. _

_Good bye for now_

_The Rogue Alchemists : _

_Tornado, Steel and Earth Sister._

"What dose this mean Colonel?"

Roy looked down at his desk for a moment then looked up at all the people in his office.

"When I was a child I lived in a small village for a short time. The people who lived there didn't believe Alchemy should be used by the military."

Roy had a strange look in his eyes as he recalled the memory.

"It started when a villager attacked an officer. The fighting lasted for three days and in those three days I saw some horrible thing's."

The office was so quiet you could of heard a pin drop.

"I and a few other children hid in an old warehouse after the home we had been staying in was destroyed. Every night we could hear the explosions and the smell of blood reached out noses every morning. On the third day a solider came and took us to a makeshift shelter, on the way I saw the dead lying on the roads and the buildings had been reduced to ruble. I can still hear the people crying sometimes."

He propped his elbows on the desk and rested his forehead against his hands.

"Where was this?"

Everyone was waiting for Roy to reveal the name of this town.

"Bontellos."

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZZXZXZXZXZXZ

AN: I don't know much about Roy's childhood so I made the part about him living in

Bontellos up. The town of Bontellos is not real and its just for the story.

Thanks for reviewing- ColdhardPain85 and Mermaid Ninja!

Please review !


	3. The Library

I don't own FMA, but if I did I would make Roy and Riza go out.

Ch. 3

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and the library echoed with the sounds of footsteps as the group spread out to find the second clue.

Havoc and Fuery had gone down the B section of the section of the many bookshelves looking for anything that might be connected to Bontellos, Maes was talking with the librarian and Armstrong was lifting large amounts of books and taking them to the nearby tables for Breda and Farman to look through. And Roy was currently flipping through some books at the table next to Breda and Farman.

Roy put the book he was flipping through and picked up another one.

"_Why did they take her?"_

His mind was racing with thoughts about Riza. Roy picked up another book and as he opened the front cover a note fell out. He unfolded the paper and read it quickly.

"I found it."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around the Colonel as he read aloud.

_Congratulations Mustang, your memory hasn't left you even in all these years. As a prize you get this._

_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,_

_The Earth Sisters love flowers,_

_and that's where we hid the next clue._

_Yours truly,_

_The Rogue Alchemist._

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Havoc asked Breda after the Colonel finished.

"It means we need to find a place with a lot of flowers."

Maes had returned and stood next to Roy.

"Well, there's the park. My daughter loves to smell the flowers, isn't that adorable?"

They looked at him for a moment.

"Uh, yea."

"Let's go, the sooner we find the clue the sooner we get her back."

Roy led them out of the library and the group headed for the park.

Riza had gotten her binding off and was now looking for a week spot in the cell, she heard footsteps and Nicolas appeared. He sat down across from the cell and leaned the chair against the wall.

"I see you escaped your ropes."

"What do you want?"

He grinned at her annoyance.

"Just to talk, so tell me Lieutenant, how's my old friend Mustang been these days?"

"How do you know him?"

"He didn't tell you? We were friends a long time ago, in the town of Bontellos."

"That explains the eyes. Now answer me this, why are you after the Colonel?"

He stood up and walked to the bars standing next to them. His eyes flashed with anger

"He's a State Alchemist, he saw what they did to our homes but he still joined with them, that's hell of enough reason for me."

He turned and stomped down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How yall like? Please review!


	4. The Park and Word Scramble

Don't own FMA

Ch.4

It was two in the afternoon as the small group searched through the flowers looking for the next clue. Havoc sneezed again for the fourth time and Fuery handed him a tissue.

Roy was looking through the daisies, the park was much bigger then he thought it would be and they had been searching for an hour. He ran the last message through his head and it clicked.

"Maes, are there any violets and roses around here?"

"Yes, over behind those trees."

He went to where Maes was pointing and found himself surrounded on one side by roses and on the other by violets.

"I want everyone over here, NOW!"

His command was obeyed and soon two halves of a piece of paper were found. Roy put them together and read aloud.

_Good Job, you found it, congratulations to you, _

_You have till sunset to figure out this last clue. _

_We have taken the woman_

_And are holding her in a cell_

_Figure out these words_

_And you will do well_

_nugiBrso eohusrwehe tirnerehteerth_

_The Rogue Alchemist_

"Maes, how long do we have till sunset?"

"Four hours."

Riza sat on a cot and was leaning against the wall.

Lilly appeared and began to unlock the cell.

"Now be good and don't try anything funny or my brother will have to knock you out again."

Her brother Matt was standing behind her holding the dart gun. Riza was led trough the halls to a large room. Nicolas was already there sitting on a chair with his feet up on a crate. Riza was locked inside a cage and raised off the floor about ten feet. Nicolas looked at the clock on the wall and sat down on a chair.

"And now we wait, if he doesn't show in four hours you will live just long enough to see your last sunrise."

He laughed evilly and soon the others joined in.

Roy and the others were in his office with the note (the two pieces had been taped together) and a pad of paper. They had spent the last two hours trying to translate the last part of the clue. Foreign language books were scattered everywhere along with books on cracking codes.

"I got it!"

Havoc pointed to the letters.

"There just mixed up, the second word looks like it could be where house."

Roy wrote down where house under _eohusrwehe_.

"_Why is the B capitalized?"_

Roy thought to himself.

"Furry get me a map of the city."

"Yes sir."

He left and soon returned with the map.

With a sweep of his arm Roy cleared his desk of books and papers and flattened out the map. Maes was next to the colonel and searched the where house district with his eyes.

"Here!"

He pointed at a group of buildings on the outskirts of town.

"She's at the Burgison Where house's."

"But which one?"

"We have to figure out the last word and we only have one hour left."

They all worked on the last word and they ended up with two words, three and thirteen. Roy looked at the map and circled one.

"They're at the Burgison Where house number 313."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Please review!

Thanks for reviewing Lala!


	5. The Rescue

Don't own it, wish i did but i dont!

Ch. 5

Roy drove through the streets at a dangerous speed. Behind him not going quite as fast but still fast enough was the rest of his team. He zoomed down the street until he came to the where house district. Roy was the first to arrive and as soon as his car screeched to a halt he was out and heading for the door. With a final tug on his gloves to make sure they were firmly in place Roy kicked the door open and stormed inside. Seconds later everyone else arrived and they entered with guns drawn into the building.

Nicolas looked out the window. The sun was low and would be setting soon, Mustang had about ten minutes. Lilly was on the second floor and looked out the window.

"They're here."

She used one of her vines to lower herself down to the first level and stood next to Matt.

"Do you think he came Nicolas?"

A door was blown open due to an explosion and as the dust cleared a very angry Mustang was seen.

"LET HER GO!"

He stood ready to snap, his eyes flashing a warning that clearly said 'disobey and you will suffer'.

"I'm glad you came old friend."

He brought his hands together and a strong gust of wind blew at Roy. Before it hit him he jumped out of the way and rolled a short ways, ducking behind a crate. He snapped his fingers and a fire stream was sent at Nicolas. He ran behind the fire and as Nicolas dodged the fire Roy kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall. He was about to snap when Nicolas sent a went strong enough to send Roy flying. Roy slammed into a wall with enough force to leave a small imprint. He fell to the floor with a thud and as he was pushing himself back up the rest of the team arrived.

The others divided up into two teams. Maes, Falman, and Havoc where fighting with Lilly while Feury, and Breda and Maes were fighting with Matt.

Maes ran over to Riza and tossed her one of his knifes she used it to pick the lock then kicked the door open. She jumped down and she and Maes quickly took cover.

"How you holding up?"

"How do you think Sir?"

She peeked over the crate they were hiding behind and she could see her guns on a table.

"Cover me."

She ran for them and as she was picking up her guns a vine shot out towards her and wrapped itself around her arm, the thorns dung in and blood started to seep through her sleeve. Maes threw one of his daggers cutting the vine and freeing Riza. She pushed the table over and she and Maes used it as a shield as she shot at Lilly who was trying to strangle Feury.

Mustang punched Nicolas and snapped as Nicolas stumbled back. Nicolas managed to dodge the attack and as he tried to regain his footing Mustang grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Why her?"

"I had to find a way to make you suffer."

Mustang punched Nicolas in the noise. He held his fingers in snap position ready to light the spark.

"If you hurt so much as one hair I'll make you wish you had never laid eyes on her."

"She looks fine to me."

He nodded towards where she was behind the overturned table. Mustang glanced in the direction he was looking in to see her reloading her gun. Nicolas pulled out a knife and stabbed Roy in the side. Roy grunted and released Nicolas. Matt ran to Nicolas and helped him up.

"We have to go, it was a mistake to try and get Mustang."

Lilly ran to them her vines being shot to pieces.

"He's right, lets get out of here!"

"NO, not till I have my revenge!"

He turned to Roy and saw the injured man lift his hand and send a huge fireball at the three. Nicolas took the brunt of the flame and the other two managed to dragged him away from Mustang even though they themselves were scorched. Matt made a hole and the three limped off with the military hot on their heels.

Riza saw Roy grab hold of his side and his face contort with pain. She ran over to him and helped him to stand.

"Sir! Sir can you hear me? Roy, answer me!"

He managed to stand for a moment then slumped down and she went with him. Kneeling next to him Riza opened his jacket and lifted his under shirt. The wound was deep and bleeding fiercely. Ripping off some of the skirt part of her uniform, Riza bundled it up and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Roy,"

She cupped his face in her hands and brushed some dirt off his cheek.

"Don't die on me, please. Just stay here with me."

Riza called for help and an ambulance soon arrived. They carried Roy off and Riza went with them.

After reaching the hospital Roy was taken directly to the operating room and remained their for two hours with the others. Finally the nurse came out and told them they could go in one at a time, Riza went in first. After interring his room she went to his side and sat in the chair next to his bed. Roy was sleeping and Riza took his hand in hers.

"Roy, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but thank you for coming after me."

She felt his grip tighten and saw his eyes opened.

"Of course I came for you."

She looked at his bandaged side.

"Dose it hurt?"

"Not as much as the though of losing you."

She stared deep into his eyes and brushed a strand of messy black hair out of his eyes.

"Is your arm alright?"

He noticed the blood on her sleeve.

"It's just a scratch."

He called the nurse in and had her treat Riza's arm.

"Dose this hurt dear?"

The nurse pulled out a two inch thorn out of one of the gashes.

"Not as much as it did going in."

Three more large thorns were removed and then her cuts were bandaged.

"That should do it."

She took the bloody thorns, left over bandages and the other tools she had used on Riza's arm before leaving the room. Riza draped her blood-stained shirt over a chair and went back to Roy's side.

"I was scared."

"About what sir?"

She sat back down in the chair.

"I was scared I would never see you again."

Riza was shocked, she had never seen Roy like this.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He laced his fingers with hers.

"Promise?"

"She stood and leaned over the side of the bed.

"I promise."

She kissed him gently and then sat back down.

"You should get some rest sir."

He wanted to protest but the pain medication was taking over and he soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reviewing

Sayahiei : thanks!

Crazy-basketball-chick : was this long enough? Lol, I do try and make them long.

Fava Sava : thanks for the review!

Please review!


	6. The Proposal

Do you really think I own Full Metal Alchemist? If you do then you're a sad, sad person.

Ch. 6

It was his last day in the hospital. He still had two days medical leave and was getting ready to leave. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button up white shirt. Maes knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi there. Glacier made you some get well soon muffins, Alicia helped."

"I suppose that's not the only reason you came, any news on the Rouge Alchemist?"

Maes smirked at Roy's comment and leaned against the doorframe.

"Glad to see you're back to normal, we found them last night, right now they are in three separate alchemy-proof cells. By the way how's the side?"

"It's fine."

He tried to pass Maes.

"I guess with Miss Hawkeye visiting you everyday before work, during lunch brakes and after work made it feel a lot better didn't it?"

He paused and looked Maes in the eye.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Besides you needed to find yourself a wife anyway."

Maes handed him the basket and moved out of the doorway. Halfway down the hall he met Hawkeye. He blinked several times just to be sure he was seeing right. Riza was out of uniform. Her hair was down and she was wearing a long sleeved green blouse, but what caught his attention was the fact she was wearing a black miny skirt.

"It's rude it stare Roy."

"You look … good."

"It's my day off, you don't think I wear my uniform everyday do you?"

He smirked and offered her his arm, she took it and the two left the hospital and walked down the street. They ended up in the park. Riza was sitting with her back against a tree. Roy was lying on his back, his head in her lap.

"When you think of the future what to you see?"

Riza ran her fingers trough his hair.

"I see myself standing by your side."

"That sounds like a wonderful future to me."

He sat up and laced his fingers through hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

He ran his free hand down her hair.

"When they took you I felt so empty."

"Roy,"

He cut her off with a kiss. Roy stood quickly, taking her with him.

"Marry me."

"Roy, you know we can't."

They stood together, his forehead resting against hers.

"There isn't anyone else for me. Without you I would fall apart."

She cupped his face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you, I will stand under you as your Lieutenant until you become Fuhrer and after that I will gladly stand by you as your wife."

Roy kissed her and held her close. He now had two new reasons for becoming Fuhrer, marring Riza and seeing Riza in a miny skirt again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

that's the end, I know its kinda short but it's the best way I could figure out to end it.

Thanks for reviewing-

Sayahiei : thank you for your review!

Animejunkie 1008 : thanks for reviewing!

Please review!


End file.
